


Drunken Mistake

by Lili_love



Category: Colifer, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_love/pseuds/Lili_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin made a very bad mistake. Jen can't seem to accept that it wasn't meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Mistake

“You can’t ignore me forever.”

“Watch me.” Jen turned on her heel and walked briskly in the other direction, the conversation between Eddy, the director, and Ginny coming to a shocked halt.

“Jen, come on. Don’t do this!” Colin threw up his hands, only to land helplessly back at his sides. Jen stormed all the way out of the set, out into the snowfall and wind. She hoped against hope that he wouldn’t follow her.

A small part of her tried reasoning with her overbearing hotheaded side.

_He was drunk, you weren’t paying attention, no one saw, no harm done._

Except there was harm done. A lot. Maybe not visible, but in her now-confused heart it was definitely there.

From behind, a door opened and shut and she heard muffled footsteps heading in her direction. They stopped a few feet behind her, then it was silent.

“It was a bloody mistake.”

“A pretty shitty one too,” she shot back with her back still to the pleading Irish man.

“Clearly. And it won’t happen again. But you never get this upset, about, well, anything. I understand what I did was wrong. Really wrong. But why won’t you accept that it didn’t mean anything?”

Jen spun around, rage furling in her stomach. “You have a wife! And a child! No matter how much alcohol you possibly consume, any amount at all, that can not be used as an excuse. Colin, it was more wrong than you realize. Way more wrong.”

He was silent, the look in his eyes begging for her forgiveness. She knew well enough that he meant his apology. He was sincerely sorry for what he did.

 _It was only a kiss, Jen. Calm down._ But she couldn’t. And she couldn’t voice why. He may have been way past inebriated when he came stumbling up to her two nights ago at the bar and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her like she’s never been kissed, but he went to the hotel and slept that night. She went to the hotel and didn’t sleep at all. Or the night after that.

It wasn’t that she didn’t forgive him, she couldn’t forgive herself. That kiss was nothing to him, as he just said. But it wasn’t nothing to her. The bags under her eyes and rising irritability were proof of that.

“Jen…” he trailed off. “I can do nothing more than apologize. I don’t know what you want from me.”

She didn’t know what it was, but that set her off. “I don’t want anything from you! Why don’t you see that? I just want you to leave me alone! Go back to your wife and child where you belong! Not here with me!” She had been moving forward as she yelled, trying to get her point across how upset she was and how much she needed him to get away from her while she calmed down her temper and heart.

“What did I do to you that was so wrong? It sure as bloody hell wasn’t the kiss Jen. This isn’t about that. What the fuck is going on?” His voice was raised also, his frustration climbing.

She stepped forward again, closing in as her heart rate soared. “Yes it was! Don’t you see? You have a wife and kissed a random person! You can’t go around doing that to people! To her!”

His hands were closed over the sides of her face before she had time to process what was happening and didn’t react until his lips were smashed against hers.

Instinctively she tried to pull back, unsuccessfully meeting a cold brick wall against her backside. Every nerve in her body was on fire, and her head felt like it was drowning. She moaned as she gave up fighting and returned the kiss with fervor. Not only was he drinking that night, but so was she. Now that they were both sober, the kiss was a thousand and one times better. And she couldn’t stop.

Colin eventually ripped his mouth off her, laying his forehead on her’s while they calmed their ragged breathing. “Holy shit Jen.”

She decided on not saying anything, closing her eyes so she didn’t even have to look at him. It hurt too much.

“Actions do speak louder than words, huh? Is that what you were trying to tell me?” Colin paused, waiting patiently for her response. After a minute and a deep breath, she figured she owed some sort of explanation.

“Yes. Yes it was. And this is why I didn’t.” She hadn’t meant it to sound so bitterly, but it was true. This was what she was desperately trying to avoid.

“What? What do you mean?”

She looked up at him then, feeling the hot tears threatening to spill. “Colin you’re married. I can’t be falling for a married man, it’s just too wrong. And I hate myself for it. I’m not so mad at you, it’s more myself. So I’m sorry. This should never have happened. I apologize for it. You have a wife to get back to and I have a stupid crush to get over. Done and over with.” Without waiting for a response, she lightly pushed him back so she could move off the wall and head back to the building.

She was almost to the door, to freedom, when he spoke up.

“Is it too late to mention I think I love you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was bored and I'm watching OUAT interviews because it's coming back on next week!!!!!!!!!


End file.
